Her and His Fire
by bloodstains
Summary: Ginny gets a letter. Draco has an obsession. My first fic. be gentle!


1**AUTHORS NOTE**: im new go easy this is my first fanfic its going to be a little...crappy, so don't flame me too bad ;

**DISCLAIMER:** not mine. Im to poor to own this.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Authors notes)

ON WITH THE FIC!

Ginny sat in the dusty library hunched over her potions notes. Her back ached and she

was getting a headache from reading all the small print. She groaned and stretched in her chair.

It was almost curfew and she still wasn't done. 'Ah to hell with it! Ill finish it tomorrow' she

stuffed her papers and books into her hand-me-down bag and stalked out of the library.

She entered the gryffindor common room. The golden trio were sat by the fire discussing

battle plans about voldemort. Harry caught her eye and smiled. Unlike everyone's notion she

only thought of harry as a adopted brother. Her crush on him had ended around the end of

second year. Her few boyfriends were soon left also. She was alone. She liked it this way. Easy

almost. Because ginny had a secret. Not even her brother new. Tom riddle had affected her in

ways no one new about. She would no longer be the weak one. The one who needed to be saved.

She would become powerful enough to protect herself. She went to her bed and drew the

curtain. She took a book out from under her pillow. It wasnt a diary. Ginny had, had enough of

diaries. It was a spell book. She stayed up late into the night reading it and perfecting the spells.

She did this every night.

The next morning ginny recieved a letter. She sat in the great hall eating breakfast when an owl dropped one in front of

her. No one noticed. No one ever noticed her anymore. She picked it up and looked at the seal.

'A snake?' Ginny walked out into the hall feeling a pair of eyes on the back of her. She looked

around the room. No one. 'Get a hold of yourself gin no one ever looks at you, your just paranoid.' she sat down on the moving stairs and opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight._

Puzzled, ginny put the letter in her robes. She would go. But that didnt stop her from wondering

who sent the letter.with a sigh she walked to her first class. It was a long time till midnight and

she needed still needed to finish her report.

When lunch came ginny barely touched her food. She was anxious as to who gave her the letter.

Ron looked at her weird and she

stuck her tongue out at him. Causing him to sputter and do the same. Hermione elbowed him "be

nice to your sister ron". Ron's ears turned red "she started it." Ginny laughed lightly and smiled

at hermione. Then she felt it. Someone was looking at her. She was sure of it. Swinging her

head around her eyes caught a pair of cold eyes connecting with hers. 'Malfoy? Why's that

ferret staring at me!' Draco sneered at her. Blushing ginny turned back to her food. For the rest

of lunch she ignored the burning sensation on the back of her neck. Finally draco left the

corridor. Ginny talked to hermione for awhile before she decided to go to the library and finish

her report. With a wave she took her papers and

exited. As she turned the corner she ran into a wall "wait wall! Theres no wall here.'

" watch where your going weasley".

'walls don't talk either!' ginny jumped back landing on her arse. "Malfoy" she screeched.

Draco sneered at her. "So stunned at my looks you cant keep your balance?"

Ginny jumped up. "You wish you bouncing ferret!" ginny shouted her weasley temper coming

out. Draco glared at the red head. "Are you insulting head boy weasley"

ginny smirked "why of coarse not malfoy" ginny puured. "Im injuring him" with that she kicked

draco in the shin and took off to her common room. 'oh my god that ignorent git' ginny blushed

thinking about the slytherin sex god. 'To bad he's such a prat' ginny stayed in her room feigning

sickness she had to get ready for midnight. Maybe it was a secret admirer. Ginny blushed at the

thought. "But what if it's a trick. To lure harry to them" she growled. No. She was stronger now.

No one would get the best of her. She would come prepared.

(A/N: I'll try to make the next chapter better. now leave a review :) later )


End file.
